


Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Heartbreak, Human Loki, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Too Late

_She found him curled into a ball, huddled in the corner.  His body shook with sobs.  She walked over slowly, so as not to startle him.  She smoothed his hair into back from his beautiful face.  His eyes, normally so clear and piercing had become more and more cloudy.  
"What is it," her voice was soft, "what do you need?"    
He sobbed harder, hiding his face in his hands.    
"Please," her eyes were misty, it hurt her so much to come home and find him like this.  She felt like she had bletrayed him by leaving, "you can tell me anything.  You can trust me." she held him close, and he buried his face in her hair.    
"They came.  They won't leave me alone.  They hurt me.  They want me to do things, hurt you." he clutched at her desperately, as though he was afraid she was an illusion, "I would never hurt you.  I love you."  
"I love you too.  Always." she was afraid, she feared for him.  She had tried to get him help, but it only hurt him more.  They always reminded him of _them _.  He would hide, looking at her as though she had handed her over to_ them _.  Yes, she feared for him, but she didn't understand, not yet._  
  
Tears fell into her already soaked pillow.  She waited for the hand on her shoulder, but it wasn't there, and it never would be again.  "I'm so sorry," she whispered to the empty room, "I'm so, so sorry."


End file.
